ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Possible: Intrepid Secret Agent
Kim Possible: Intrepid Secret Agent is an upcoming Japanese-American 3D traditionally animated action-adventure-comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is based on the original Disney Channel cartoon series by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle, being also a remake/reboot of the original series, and will be directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams (directors from Big Hero 6). The film will be featured at Summer 2017. 'Plot' When a strange event happened at several cities of the United States, starting with the futuristic City of Middleton, California, which involves stopping the time itself, menaces with ruin the Global Security, a prodigious boy named Wade and a man named Robert Mark Steinberg (director of the International Police), decided a plot of recruiting a smart teenager for stop this plot which menaces the Global Security. This plot involves a talented girl named Kim Possible, due to she's a smart girl who "can with anything". Time later, she joins forces with her old friend, Ron Stoppable, who, opposite Kim, he's a coward, somewhat clumsy, and he "can't with anything"...Now, both kids must stop a mad scientist named as Dr. Drakken, who, alongside a group of villains composed by himself, his beauty and lethal assistant (Shego), a monkey-human hybrid ninja (Monkey-Fist), and an angry ex-golf player (Duff Killigan). Kim must deal with both saving the world and dealing with the normal challenges of a teenager (like being an excellent student, a champion of cheerleaders, dealing with her obnoxious rival Bonnie, taking care of her brothers, etc.). With the time, her relationship with Ron progresses, to the point of starting out as best friends and later, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. 'Cast (American Dub)' *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *Jamie Chung as Monique *Weslie Singerman as Wade *Peter Capaldi as Robert Mark Steinberg, director of the International Police *Bryan Cranston as Dr. James Timothy Possible *Diane Lane as Ann Possible *Tara Strong as Jim & Tim Possible *Gary Oldman as Major of Middleton *Alan Tudyk as the President of Smart-Tech Corporation *John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken *Nicole Sullivan as Shego *Liam Neeson as Monkey-Fist *Jim Cummings as Duff Killigan *Mindy Kaling as Bonnie 'Staff' *'Directed by:' Don Hall, Chris Williams *'Produced by:' Clark Spencer, Kristina Reed, Roy Conli, Dorothy McKim *'Executive Producers:' John Lasseter, Brad Simonsen, Bob Schooley *'Screenplay by:' Jordan Roberts, Dan Gerson, Robert L. Baird, Peter Lawrence, Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle (based in their original series and characters) *'Music By:' Henry Jackman *'Production Company: '''Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios *'Distribuitor Company: Walt Disney Pictures} '''Other Related Media The developers confirmed that, if the film is successful, the film will not have a future sequel, but also a new animated series which'll be also a sequel of the film, entitled The New Adventures Of Kim Possible, which'll feature not only new missions and villains aside the original ones, but also center in additional agents of the International Police who'll also assist Kim and Ron. Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney animated films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Action-Comedy Category:Adventure